


In Your Dreams

by Artist_580



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Camilia Noceda, Not Beta Read, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_580/pseuds/Artist_580
Summary: You've heard it several times before, two wayward souls find themselves to be connected, through a variety of methods.Some pairs find each other through a red string attached to their fingers, others find each other through writing on their own skin and some may even have shared marks on their bodies to identify one another.But in a rare case, a young pair find themselves face to face in their dreams, seeing only an outline of each other. And as the two grow closer and learn more about each other, the more the outlines are filled out. With their desire to meet face to face growing with each passing day, there's no telling what antics would ensue when the two halves become whole...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 206





	1. A Bond Is Forged

**Author's Note:**

> "Speaking".  
>  _"Thinking"/Narrator/(Author Butting In)_  
>  **"YELLING!"strong  
>  _ **"LOUD THINKING!"**_  
>  **~Transition~**  
>  _*Sound Effects*_**

_If one were to suggest the possibility of having a soulmate, several methods come to mind._

_To some, they find a soulmate through following a single red thread, tied around their pinkies. For others, they would find their soulmate through writing on their own skin, which would then show up on their significant other. Some cases even have two partners share a certain tattoo or body markings._

_However, there’s a rare method for two soulmates to meet. And to fully understand that method, we must first direct our attention to a child by the name of --_

**“LUZ NOCEDA!! ¡Bájate de allí en este instante!”**

Shouted a woman, named Camila Noceda, who appeared to be in her early 30s, dressed in scrubs and wearing red-trimmed glasses. As she ran her fingers through the tufts of her dark brown hair, still tied up in a bun, she sighed exasperatedly. “Mija, please. Me vas a dar un infarto algún día.” She looked up to see her seven-year-old daughter, Luz Noceda, dangling from the edge of her bedroom bookcase.

“Sorry, Mami. But I wanted to read “The Good Witch Azura” and I didn’t want to interrupt you working so I...kinda...sorta...climbed up the shelves.” Luz explained with a sheepish smile. The seven-year-old is almost a splitting image of her mother, with only having a slightly lighter skin tone and darker hair as a noticeable difference. Like her mother, Luz’s bangs tuft up, while the rest of her wild hair reached her lower neck. Currently, she was dressed in her starry night themed PJs. “Lo siento por hacerte preocupar…” she said solemnly, as she carefully climbed down the bookcase, with the aforementioned book in hand.

Camila couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s antics. “Oh mija, what am I going to do with you?” From the moment she was born, Luz was nothing short of a constant ball of energy that refused to go out; she was always excited to explore and look for adventure around every corner. Unfortunately, this meant her...unique energy has been known to scare other children away, and it even landed her in trouble a handful of times. “Luz, it’s nearly 10:00 pm. It’s past your bedtime.”

“But mami! I’m not even-” Luz yawned “-tired…” Luz mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes.

Camila rolled her eyes, as she picked up Luz. “Tell you what, Cariño. Since you went through all that trouble to get this book, how about I read it to you as a bedtime story?”

“Really?!” Luz shouted, as her eyes sparkled with childlike wonder and innocence. “Will you even do the voices?”

“Only if you promise to go to bed after this. Después de todo, es una noche escolar.” Camila said, as she chuckled at her daughter’s sudden excitement.

Luz nodded rapidly. Going so fast that if her head was easily detachable, it would go flying off her neck. “¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, mami!” Luz jumped from her mother’s arms, book in hand, and lept into bed. Camila smiled as she walked over to tuck Luz in as the child excitedly handed the book towards her; Camila then kneeled next to the bed and took the book from Luz.

“Okay now, where did we leave off?” Camila asked, as she started scouring through the book. “We really need to get you a bookmark, mija. Ah, here we are. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Meetup.” As Camila began to read, Luz would intensely watch and listen; immediately enraptured with the fictional world of the Good Witch. She would sometimes interrupt her mother by asking about the characters, how they were, or even adding in her own voicework from time to time. Before long, Luz felt her eyes getting heavy as she yawned. Camila noticed this and closed the book, leaning over to lightly kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Buenas noches, mija. Te quiero.”

“Yo también te quiero, mami.” Luz muttered, before drifting off to the realm of dreams. Camila smiled at her sleeping daughter as she put the book back on the shelf. For all of Luz’s faults, for all of her heart-wrenching antics and general oddity, Camila wouldn’t change it for the world.

#### ~Meanwhile~

“Did you do what we asked of you, Amity?” asked a stern voice, which belonged to a man that gave off an aura of authority. The man had his dark auburn hair slicked back, before trailing down past his pointed ears to an Amish beard. He was dressed in a long, dark purple robe with a diamond gem embedded on the chest, glowing with energy. 

This was Alador Blight, one of the heads of the Blight household; next to him was his wife, Odalia, a woman with emerald green hair tied into a bun. She was wearing a dress that shared a similar color to Alador’s robe, but with an opal gem embedded on her chest instead. Both parents were staring down at a young girl with auburn hair, similar to that of her father’s. _(This takes place directly after Amity breaks off her friendship with Willow, so her outfit is the same as seen in Understanding Willow.)_ This girl was Amity Blight, the youngest child of the Blight family, at seven years old.

“Yessir…” Amity mumbled, looking solemnly at the floor.

“Look at us in the eyes and speak up, Amity.” Odalia coldly said, glaring down at the child’s forlorn expression. “Someday, you’ll thank us for purging that weak excuse of a witchling out of your life. It is for the preservation of our family name, after all.” Amity heard her mother’s criticisms and immediately clenched her skirt.

“Her name is Willow.” Amity said, as she glared back at her parents.

“Her name is irrelevant. She meant nothing to the Blight name and thus, she meant nothing to you. Her incapability to perform magic was holding you back.” Alador added, unfazed by his daughter’s glare. “As a Blight, you may only socialize with a select few. Do you understand?”

“Magic or not, Willow was my fr-”

**“Do. You. Understand.”**

“But-”

**“AMITY.”**

Amity flinched at the harsh tone of her father’s voice. “Y-yes, father.” she said meekly.

“Very well, then. Now off to bed with you.” Alador said, before turning away from Amity and leaving her bedroom with Odalia in tow. As the door fully shut, Amity felt the weight of her actions take hold. Her eyes began to sting as tears built up, her mind kept replaying that moment. The moment where she shattered Willow’s heart...as well as her own.

_“Is it because I can’t do magic? Amity, I’m sorry I got us in trouble at the beach. I just can’t get the spells right.”_

The tears began to streak down her face.

_“W-Well, yeah! That is why! It’s because you’re a weakling!”_

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.

_“You can’t learn magic so I don’t wanna be your friend! **NOW GO!** ”_

“I’m sorry, Willow.” Amity croaked out, as her crying evolved into heavy sobbing. “I’m so sorry…” The sobbing continued well into the night, only ending when Amity ran out of tears to shed and her emotional exhaustion caught up with her.

#### ~???~

Dreaming was always something Luz looked forward to. The ability to create whole worlds and stories within the confines of her mind, where her only limit is her seemingly limitless imagination. 

One moment, she could be a heroic witch with a predetermined destiny to save another realm from certain peril. The next, she’s a fighting crime as a superhero; duking it out with her mortal enemies and her rivals/possible love interests. To Luz, dreaming allowed her creative side to break free from the shackles of modern life and just simply create; without the fear of being judged or isolated for being “weird”.

But this dream was different. For one, her dreams would usually start off with her in a dark void, an empty canvas waiting to be painted. But now, she was laying in a field and over the horizon, she saw a giant cherry blossom tree on a cliffside. 

“Wow...el árbol es tan bonito! This isn’t what I would usually dream, but I’m not complaining.” Luz exclaimed, her eyes filled with wonder. As she began to walk closer towards the tree, she noticed that it was almost dead silent. But rather than feeling foreboding and isolated, it felt serene and welcoming. At least it would’ve felt that way, until Luz got close enough to the tree to hear something weird.

_“Is...is someone crying?”_

Fueled partially by concern and intrigue, Luz cautiously peeked around the tree and saw something...odd. She sees a figure curled in a ball, but the strange thing was the figure was purely white in color.

Luz shakes her head to get back on the right track, _“Comfort now, question later.”_ Luz reached out to the figure “Uh...e-excuse me, are you okay?” The figure’s crying ceased as they slowly looked up towards Luz. And in doing so, Luz got a better look at the figure. For one, she could make out certain parts of their body, from their arms and legs to even the tufts of hair on their head. It was like an outline in a drawing, but without any detail or color filled out. Well almost anything, for when the figure looked up at Luz, only one thing of color was revealed.

“Ojos dorados…” Luz whispered, before snapping out of it. Only to find the figure in question jumped back in shock, their golden eyes looking at her with surprise and fear.

“W-who are you?” The figure asked, the voice revealing that “they” were most likely a “she”, but combined with her small size, she also seems to be a similar age to Luz.

“I’m Luz! Luz Noceda!” Luz greeted, as she offered her hand to help the figure up. “And who might you be?”

“Umm...a-Amity?” The figure, now named Amity, stuttered hesitantly. “W-what are you?” Amity hesitantly stood up and leaned in to take a closer look at Luz. “Why are you here?”  
Luz giggled. “Well, first of all, I’m pretty sure I’m a person. Also, I’m here because I’m currently dreaming.” Luz then stood up and pointed at Amity, “Now let me ask you something. How come your eyes are the only part of you that’s colored?”

“What do you mean?” Amity inquired, tilting her head in confusion. “I could ask the same thing of you, Brown Eyes.” Needless to say, both girls were confused by their current discovery.

Luz smacked her head, remembering the reason she approached the girl in the first place. “Right, I forgot. I heard you crying back here. Is everything okay?” Luz asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

Amity flinched and recoiled back towards the tree. “It’s nothing. You wouldn’t understand.” she said, bringing her legs up against her chest and laid her head on her knees. She then felt a body sit down right and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Even so, my mami says that sharing your problems with someone can help. So let me help!” Luz said, her voice filled with determination.

“What does she know?” Amity fired back.

“Well, she’s a nurse at our local hospital...so it’s pretty much her job to look after people and see that they feel better.” Luz responded. 

A moment of silence washed over the pair. Amity was confused by the terms “Nurse” and “Hospital”, but despite that, she felt as if she could trust Luz. Even though they literally just met less than 5 minutes ago, it was enough for Amity to tell that Luz was a kind soul. Amity sighed, “Okay...so...today, I broke off my friendship with my best friend, Willow.”

“If Willow was your best friend, why did you break it off?” Luz asked. She moved her hand to Amity’s back, gently rubbing in a circular path.

“I had no choice...my parents said I couldn’t be her friend. They said that “Blights only associate with the strongest of Witchlings.” and told me to be friends with a bunch of meanies, just because they worked for their parents. But then they said that they would take matters into their own hands. They said that they would make sure that Willow would never go to Hexside. A-and I couldn’t just let them do that to her.” Amity sniffled, tears beginning to build up again.

 _“Witchling? Hexside? What does she mean th-”_ Luz shook her head. _“Time and place, Luz.”_

“The look on her face when I yelled at her...it was like I could see her heart completely shatter into a million pieces…” Tears began to run down Amity’s cheeks, as she let out a sob. “And i-it was all my fault, and I’ll never g-get a chance to apologize. A chance to hug her a-and tell her the real reason why I y-yelled at her.” 

Luz removed her hand from Amity’s back, only to fully embrace her. Amity was caught off guard, but quickly returned the embrace and opened the floodgates.

 **“IT’S NOT FAIR!!”** Amity cried heavily, tightening her grip on Luz’s back. The two remained in the embrace for quite a while, allowing Amity to pour her heart out until there was nothing left. Afterwards, the two just sat there, relishing in the peaceful quiet that surrounded them.

“Thank you for letting me vent...sorry my emotions got a little out of hand back there.” Amity then felt Luz’s grasp her shoulders and pulled back from the embrace to look Amity dead in the eyes.

“Don’t say that.” Luz said, confusing Amity.

“Say what?”

“You should never have to apologize for emotions. They’re a part of who you are, without them, you would be a cold, unfeeling machine.” Luz said.

Amity shuddered _“Just like my parents…”_ That’s the last thing she would ever want to become. “Thank you…”

“So...we just had this whole heart-to-heart moment and we barely know anything about each other.” Luz chuckled awkwardly. 

Amity flushed with embarrassment, realizing that she just dumped all of her pent up emotions and turmoils onto a stranger. 

“Wanna play 20 Questions?” Luz asked.

“What’s that?” Amity inquired, confused at the game.

“Basically, we take turns asking each other questions about each other.” Luz explained. However, she could tell that Amity was still a bit confused. “Here, I’ll start us off and you’ll follow my lead, okay?” She asks, getting a nod in response. “What’s your favorite color?”

Amity thought for a second “Hmmmm, I’ll go with...brown.”

Luz smiled “Good choice, I personally find myself liking multiple colors. But I do find myself liking yellow a bit more than others.” She then gestured towards Amity “Now you ask me a question!”

“O-oh, umm...what’s your favorite activity?”

“Oooo, that’s a toughie, because I like to do so many things!” Luz answered excitedly, before beginning to ramble. “Like exploring the nearby forest, I like to play fútbol, I like to do art! Oh! Oh! But what I really love to do is read the greatest book of all time, The Good Witch Azura!”

Amity’s eyes widened at the title “You like Azura too?” she gasped.

Luz slowly turned towards Amity as a large smile grew on her face. “Of course! What’s not to love?! The story! The characters! The adventure! The magic!” She sighed wistfully “I wish I could be a witch like Azura.”

“Why ca-?” Amity asked.

“Uh uh uh, nice try! But we’re still playing and it’s my turn to ask the question.” Luz interrupted. Amity pouted, but allowed Luz to continue their game. “Let’s see...what’s your favorite activity?”

“Didn’t I already ask you that?” Amity asked, only to be answered with Luz shrugging. “I know it sounds lame, but...I like to read and occasionally doodle. My parents don’t really let me play like other kids, and whenever I tried to sneak away to do so, I would always get caught.” She felt Luz grab her hand and gently squeezed it, to which she smiled and squeezed back. “My turn to ask. Before you so rudely interrupted me, you said that you wish you could be a witch like Azura. Why can’t you?”

Luz smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, everyone keeps telling me that it’s not real. That magic is all make-believe.”

“...what kind of idiot told you that? Everyone here uses magic.” Amity said, stunned by the sheer idiocy of someone calling magic “fake”. “I mean, the Boiling Isles themselves are filled to the brim with magic.”

“The Boiling what now?” Luz asked, perplexed by the name.

“The Boiling Isles? The place we live in? The place that’s also the remains of a Titan? Ring any bells?” Amity asked further, before turning to look at Luz and noticed something peculiar about her outline. “Luz, these round bumps on the sides of your head…” she cautiously reached out and touched Luz’s ears. “Are these your ears?”

“Yeah, why?” Luz asked, confused by Amity’s sudden interest in her ears.

“Luz...are you a human?”

“Well, yeah. Aren’t you?

“No, Luz.” Amity grasped Luz’s arm and slowly brought her hand up to her own ears. “I’m not.”

“Wow...your ears are so pointy.” Luz said, as her eyes sparkled with wonder. “What are you then?”

Amity giggled at Luz’s touch, before releasing Luz’s hand and pushed it away from her ears. “I’m a Witchling, a Witch in training.”

Luz squealed in excitement. “Forget 20 Questions, tell me everything you know about the Isles!”

“Only if you share some stuff about the Human Realm.” Amity chuckled.

Luz rapidly nodded her head. “Deal!”

But before either Luz or Amity could continue, they both started to flicker and the dream world around them started to fade away.

“W-what’s happening? Did we do something bad?!” Luz exclaimed

“I-I think we’re waking up!” Amity answered

“Aw man, and just when we were getting to the good stuff.” Luz pouted, before looking up at Amity with a wide smile on her face. “Let’s continue this tomorrow, okay?”

It was then that Amity realized something. Something that was tucked away in the back of her mind ever since she started talking with Luz. “But...what if you were part of this dream? What if you were just a figment of my imagination?”

“...okay, you have a point there.” Luz said, agreeing with Amity’s concern. “But what if we can prove that we’re real? Prove that we have some sort of fantastical connection?”

“How do you propose we do that?” Amity inquired.

Luz pondered for a bit, while also under the pressure of the fading dream world closing in on them. But then, she had an idea. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the image in her mind. Amity was confused by this, but before she could ask, a marker seemingly appeared in Luz’s hand out of nowhere. “We’ll use this!”

“A marker? How will that help?”

“Give me your arm, please.” Luz politely asked. Amity, still very confused, reluctantly gave Luz her arm. Luz uncapped the marker and wrote a small “L” on Amity’s left shoulder. She then gave the marker to Amity and gestured towards her right shoulder. “Now do the same to me!”

“Luz, what exactly would this accomplish?” Amity asked, while writing a small “A” on Luz’s left shoulder.

“I figured that if we see these markings on our actual bodies when we wake up, that’ll be more than enough proof!” Luz explained, as if it was common sense.

“Luz, there’s no guarantee that’ll even work.” Amity argued.

“Says the Witchling to the Human while standing in their shared Dream Realm.” Luz said, sarcastically.

“...okay, fair enough.”

“So, see you tomorrow night?” Luz asked, hopeful of Amity’s answer.

Amity looked at Luz’s hopeful look and sighed, before giving her a soft smile.”I’ll be there.” She said, just before the Dream Realm faded away completely.

#### ~Luz~

_*BEEP!* *BEEP!* BEEP!*_

“Mmmm....” Luz groaned as she woke up, slowly rising from her bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slowly remembered her latest dream with the supposed Witchling. She leapt out of bed and high-tailed it to the bathroom, almost running into her mother in the rush.

“¡Mija! Are you okay?” Camila asked, worryingly. 

“¡Lo siento mamá! I just really need to use the bathroom!” Luz cried, before entering the aforementioned room and shutting the door.

Camila chuckled. “Well, okay then. Breakfast will be on the table when you’re done. ¡No tardes demasiado!”

“I won’t!” Luz replied, while setting a stepstool against the sink. After climbing up the stepstool, she was met with her reflection and took a deep breath. _“Okay, moment of truth.”_ she thought, as she rolled up the sleeve on her left arm all the way up to her shoulder.

…

There was nothing there…

Luz’s shoulders sagged at the reveal. “But…but it felt so real…” she whispered, as she touched the spot where the mark should’ve been.

And, as if someone or something heard her, a dim glow started emitting and revealed a faint mark of an “A” on her shoulder. A smile slowly broke out on Luz’s face.“I knew it.”

“¡Mija! Your breakfast is getting cold!” Camila called out from the kitchen, breaking Luz out of her trance.

“Coming, mamá!” Luz called back, stepping down from the stepstool and rushing out the door.

 _“I can’t wait to see Amity again!”_ she thought, anxious to see the literal dream girl again.

#### ~Amity~

“So it was real…” Amity said softly, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. On her right shoulder, glowing faintly, was the mark of an “L”.

“Luz Noceda…” Amity whispered, the name bringing a smile to her face.

 **“HEY MITTENS!!”** a voice called out from outside Amity’s room, startling her. “You awake yet? Your breakfast’s getting cold!”

“Coming Emira!” Amity cried out, as she exited her room and made her way to the dining room.

 _“I can’t wait for tonight!”_ Amity thought excitedly.

 _And with that, a bond has been forged. And although they are a realm apart, their bond will only continue to grow and strengthen over time._

_But the path of soulmates is not always an easy one to understand. Will their personalities change with their interactions? What about their relationship with other characters? How will the overall story be affected? What will happen when they eventually meet? What trials and tribulations await the duo?_

_So many questions, yet so few answers have been revealed...for now, at least._

_But until then,_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my first rodeo when it comes to writing fanfics, but forgive me if my writing capabilities are a bit rusty. Also, I'm new to AO3, so it's gonna take a while for me to get used to the formatting.
> 
> Translations:  
> "¡Bájate de allí en este instante!" = "Get down from there right now!"  
> "Me vas a dar un infarto algún día." = "You are going to give me a heart attack one day."  
> “Lo siento por hacerte preocupar…" = "Sorry for making you worry ..."  
> "Después de todo, es una noche escolar." = "After all, it is a school night."  
> “¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, mami!” = "Yes! Yes! Thank you very much mom!"  
> “Buenas noches, mija. Te quiero.” = "Good night, daughter. I love you. "  
> “Yo también te quiero, mami.” = "I love you too, mommy."  
> "...el árbol es tan bonito!" = "...the tree is so pretty!"  
> “Ojos dorados…” = "Gold eyes…"  
> "¡Lo siento mamá!" = "I'm sorry, Mom!"  
> "¡No tardes demasiado!” = "Don't take too long!"


	2. Time Skips Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the the bond of the two grow stronger, they can't help but feel their desire to meet each other grow stronger.
> 
> How strong will these feelings become?
> 
> And how far would they go to assure that they'll meet up?
> 
> Only one way to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking".  
>  _"Thinking"/Narrator/(Author Butting In)_  
>  **"YELLING!"**  
>  _ **"LOUD THINKING!"**_  
>  **~Transition~**  
>  _*Sound Effects*_

To say that Luz was anxious would be a severe understatement. Throughout her day of 2nd Grade, she has been heavily distracted by the events of last night’s dream, as well as a certain golden-eyed figure.

 _“Dios mío, can this day go any slower?”_ Luz mentally groaned, watching the clock slowly tick away. She doesn’t even remember what the current lesson is about, something regarding Social Studies she thinks. Thankfully, the class was watching a movie regarding the subject. So, she’s free from the teacher calling on her.

_“I wonder if Amity is looking forward to tonight as much as I am?”_

**~Amity~**

Well, there really is a first time for everything. Because for the first time in her young life, Amity was bored of her class and wished it to be over as soon as possible. Normally, Amity would go out of her way to participate in every activity in her class, from doing the coursework to assisting the teacher.

This time however, there were three major reasons that fueled her anxiousness.

For one, she had to deal with the newly “befriended” duo’s antics. Skara on her own was at least tolerable, she seems nice enough. But Boshca...she’s just a bully. Nothing more, nothing less. She picks on people for personal amusement, pulls nasty pranks on people and is just an overall annoyance.

Secondly, Willow went to the same school. She was still recovering from cutting ties with her and seeing Willow’s forlorn expression made Amity feel like her guts were twisted into knots. It certainly doesn’t help that the class has taken Boscha’s nickname of “Half-a-Witch Willow” to heart and relentlessly bully her. And it takes every ounce of willpower she has to not immediately jump in to defend her.

And finally, she’s anxiously awaiting tonight, where she’ll meet up with a certain brown-eyed human again. Even though she had only met Luz last night, she was warm and welcoming, unlike the coldness and isolation that she’s used to at home. Her childish wonder and fascination is also a big factor, due to her desire to learn more about humans and the Human Realm.

 _“I wonder if they actually have gills? Do they spit acidic poison?”_ Amity pondered, thinking about the common rumors regarding humans. _“Guess I’ll ask Luz when we meet up again.”_

“Amity, would you be so kind to assist me?” The teacher asked, interrupting Amity’s thoughts.

“Of course.” Amity answered, bringing her focus back onto class.

**~Later that night~**

After a long, exhausting day of the Hexside Junior Track (Fancier way of saying “Baby Class”.) Amity crashed onto her bed face first. The anxiousness didn’t end upon arriving home and sitting for dinner, for she was immediately bombarded with her parent’s crushing expectations, her sibling’s incessant pranks, and the overall feeling of cold isolation that is the Blight Manor.

She was currently working on one of her numerous homework assignments, despite the fact that most students in the Junior Track would only have about 1 or 2 assignments max. Being a Blight means that she has to exceed any and all expectations, she cannot make mistakes, she has to be **perfect**. It doesn’t matter how much she hates it...or who gets hurt by doing so. 

_*drip*_

The noise derailed Amity’s train of thought and brought her attention to the small, wet mark on her sheet of paper. She carefully brought her hand up to her face and felt something wet trailing down her cheek.

She was crying.

She rushed to wipe the tears off her cheeks before anyone walked in. She couldn’t be seen showing signs of weakne-

_“You should never have to apologize for emotions. They’re a part of who you are, without them, you would be a cold, unfeeling machine.”_

Her eyes widened at the memory, before a soft smile broke out. Even though she had only met her last night, Luz has made a strong impression on her life already. She provided Amity a safe haven, a place to vent out her frustrations and not be judged for doing so. A place where Amity can truly be herself.

Amity chuckled at the irony. On the night she lost her best friend, she had gained a new friendship in Luz shortly thereafter.

_*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_

Amity was brought out of her thoughts with her alarm orb, signaling that it’s time to go to bed. After turning off the alarm and putting her finished homework away, she left to get ready for bed. To say that she rushed was excited to meet up with the human would be an understatement, for she rushed through all of her bathroom tasks, threw on her pajamas, and pretty much launched herself into bed. She then turned off her light spell that was keeping the room lit while she worked on homework.

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing to return to her shared dream realm with every ounce of magic in her bile sac.

_“Please...let me see her again.” She thought, before drifting off to sleep._

**~Dream Realm~**

Upon waking up in a familiar field, Amity pushed herself off the ground and observed her surroundings. When she spotted the cherry blossom tree near the cliffside, she threw herself off the ground and bolted towards the aforementioned tree.

With each step, Amity felt the hope and excitement in her chest grow. And as she got closer, a smile broke out on her face at the sight of a brown-eyed white figure sitting at the base of the tree.

“Luz!”

Luz looked up from where she was sitting and saw Amity running towards her, her golden eyes filled with joy. Such joy was contagious, for a wide smile appeared on Luz’s face before she sprang up from her seat and launched herself towards her friend.

“Amity!” She cried, as she glomped the girl in question; sending the duo tumbling towards the ground. The two laid there, giggling for a good few minutes and relishing in each other’s contact. Slowly, they got up from the ground, still holding onto one another, in fear that the other would suddenly disappear upon release.

“I’m so happy I get to see you again!” Luz said excitedly, with childlike wonder shining through her eyes.

“Me too.” Amity said, shyly.

Luz then rushed behind Amity, pushing her towards the tree. “C’mon! C’mon! You have so much to tell me about the Broiling Isles!”

Amity giggled “ _Boiling Isles_ , Luz.”

“Boiling. Broiling. Who cares, it’s magic!”

The two sat down at the base of the tree and began sharing stories about their respective worlds. Luz was enamored by the magical world that Amity lives in, from the numerous mythical creatures that actually existed to the fact that their entire Island is made from the remnants of a fallen Titan!

Meanwhile, Amity was fascinated by the advancements of humankind. Stories about metallic monsters, built for all forms of transport, from under the ocean to high in the sky. Talks about “technology” and how it’s similar to certain artifacts on the Isles, such as these things called “cell phones” and how they’re similar to her Scroll.

All in all, the two enjoyed just talking to each other and being in each other’s presence. And this sense of comfort would only continue to grow as time went by…

**~Two Years Later: Age 9~**

“Hey you!” Luz greeted Amity, excitedly as they met up in the Dream Realm once more. But her excitement quickly died down as she saw her bestie slumped against the tree. “Hey, you ok?” she asked, as she crouched down next to Amity.

“My mother…” she muttered out. Luz felt her blood run cold at the mention of her parents. These past two years have given her a clear picture of Amity’s poor excuse for parents. While they both place a lot of expectations and pressure on their youngest daughter, her mother was the worse of the two. Amity described her as a “cruel, manipulative snake, who valued the “Blight” reputation above all else.”

Luz sat down and embraced Amity. “What did that víbora do this time?” Amity giggled at Luz’s nickname for her mother. One of the many things the duo did during the past two years was teaching Amity how to speak Spanish. As she stands, she can understand and speak select words, but still has a long way to go.

“She...she compared me to my siblings again.” Amity said, leaning into Luz’s embrace. The fact that Odalia favored the twins to Amity was nothing new to either of them, as furious as it makes Luz.

“But this time was different. She saw my hair and asked me if...I wanted to match the twins.” 

Her fists tightened, fingernails digging into her palms.

“She said that doing so w-would make me look like a **true Blight**.”

They sat in silence as Luz let the information sink in. Just when she thought Amity’s mother couldn’t get any worse. “Well, are you going to do it?” She asked quietly.

“...”

“Amity, what happened?”

“She already did it...I didn’t have a choice.”

“...”

“Luz?” Amity whispered, anxious about her friend’s prolonged silence. _“Is she ashamed of me? Of my weakness?”_ Her thoughts began to run rampant as the feeling in her gut grew heavier with every passing second. _“What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”_

Luz suddenly got up and started pacing in front of Amity, rapidly **“¡Esa serpiente intrigante! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo tan atroz a mi mejor amiga? Si alguna vez la veo cara a cara, ¡juro que su cara se verá como si un oso se la hubiera arañado!”**

“Luz, I-I’m sorry for being weak...” Amity whimpered, scared and confused at Luz’s rant. “I-I understand if you don’t want to b-be my friend anymore.”

Luz turned her head towards Amity so fast, she swore that her neck could’ve snapped. She launched herself and glomped the Witchling.

“Don’t you worry, mi amiga! I said it once and I’ll say it 100 times if I have to, you deserve so much better than those idiotas you call parents!” Luz exclaimed, keeping Amity in her embrace. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend, Amity. And I’ll never abandon you, I swear it with all my heart!”

Amity felt her heart and bile sac banging against her chest, tears streaming from her eyes. Luz always had this effect on her. She always found a way to break down her walls before they even began to form. She gives her so much love and affection, much of which has been missing in her life, that she was always sent into emotional overload.

“Thank you Luz…” Amity sobbed, voice cracking, as she leaned into Luz’s embrace. “Thank you so much.”

**~Two Years Later: Age 11~**

Amity sighed as she drifted off to sleep, today was another stress-filled day at Hexside. Between maintaining her “Top Student” status at school, training for the Emperor’s Coven, and being Grudgby Captain, Amity is physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

“Titán, esto es demasiado.” Amity muttered. On a lighter note, her time with Luz has greatly improved her ability to understand and speak Luz’s second tongue. While nowhere near Luz’s level, she has improved far beyond a novice speaker and is able to hold a conversation with it.

After finally falling asleep, she returned to the Dream Realm. And after walking up to the familiar tree, she finds her best friend staring off to space, deep in thought. Feeling mischievous, which is a rarity, she snuck around the tree until she was behind Luz.

 **“GOTCHA!”** Amity shouted, as she suddenly grasped Luz’s shoulders.

Luz shrieked in shock, quickly turning around to be greeted by her best friend, who is currently laughing her butt off.

“Ammyyyy!” Luz whined. “That wasn’t nice!”

“I-I know.” Amity snickered “But it was pretty funny.”

Luz pouted, puffing her cheeks out in doing so. “Mala…” she grumbled.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Amity giggled “You did look like you were heavily thinking about something, though. What’s up?”

Luz froze “O-oh,it was nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Luz stuttered out, hastily putting on a smile that Amity immediately saw through.

“Luz. Háblame. ¿Qué pasa?” Amity inquired, giving Luz’s shoulders a soft squeeze.

Luz sighed as she gave Amity a soft, but real smile, and clasped Amity’s hands with her own.

“It’s mostly me questioning things about myself.” Luz answered.

“Like what?” Amity asked, as she tilted her head.

“So...you know how my social life isn’t exactly...the best. Right?” Luz hesitantly asked.

“As shocking as that is to me, yes.” Amity said. She couldn’t believe that her best friend, the kindest and friendliest person she knew, someone who always brightened up her day, was subjected to torment in her school life almost everyday.

“Well...today, I don’t know...something about was just so...hateful about it.” Luz explained, as tears began to build up. “They called me a “Weirdo” and said that no matter what I do, I would never truly belong anywhere.”

“They’re stupid.”

Luz’s head shot up, tear-filled eyes wide with shock. “W-what?”

“I said, they’re stupid.” Amity said, her tone more serious than before.

“B-but, what if they’re r-”

“No, Luz. They’re wrong. You’re not an outcast. And you’re far from a weirdo. You are so much more than those jerks will ever be.” Amity ranted, as she moved her hands to gently hold Luz’s face. “You’re kind-hearted, optimistic and so filled with energy. You’re headstrong and brave, yet so stubborn. But above all else, you’re loyal to a fault. You’ve been by my side from when we were little and you’ve always been able to help me through my darkest days. Honestly, I don’t know where I can even begin to repay you for all you’ve done.”

“Amity, you don’t have t-” Luz tried to say, but was silenced when Amity pressed a finger to her lips.

“Let me finish, Luz.” Amity demanded. “And yes, you may be occasionally weird, but that’s part of your “Luz Charm”. But I admire that you never try to hide it, you’re always so confident with who you are and I’m honestly jealous. I wish I had that courage to stand up to my parents. The courage to be myself and be proud in doing so. And if those bozos can’t see that, then it’s their loss.”

“Luz…” Amity began, wiping away the tears that were streaking down Luz’s face. “Tú eres suficiente.”

After Amity’s speech, Luz felt a damn break within her, as the tears started to fall even faster than before. She then hugged Amity tightly, pressing her head into Amity’s shoulder.

“¡Gracias por todo!” Luz sobbed. “¡No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga!”

Amity returned the embrace, as she felt tears stream down her own face. “Tú también.”

The two sat there in an embrace for some time, comforting each other and assuring that they’ll always be there for each other.

“So...I guess we can say that you repaid that nonexistent debt now.” Luz said with a smirk.

“Ohohoho, not by a long shot, Noceda.” Amity snarked, as she booped Luz’s nose.

**~Two Years Later: Age 13~**

Luz and Amity have been laying on their backs, just staring up at the sky. Neither of them wanted to disrupt their comfortable silence. But there was something that Luz was itching to ask.

“Hey, Ammy?” Luz asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah, Lulu?” Amity asked.

Luz felt her face grow a bit red at the nickname. But quickly steeled her nerves to continue with her question.

“What are your thoughts on...love?”

Amity was caught a bit off guard, but quickly relaxed before answering.

“Well, as much as I would love to explore any possibilities of relationships, my parents would probably disapprove of anyone that I take interest in. And if they knew I liked girls, then you could forget that ever happening.”

“Hehe, yeah…” Luz awkwardly chuckled. “So...hypothetically speaking, do you think it’s possible to have feelings for someone...even if you’ve never met them face to face?”

Silence fell between the two as her question sinked into their minds. Amity could feel her face go red, the hidden implication was not lost on her. She coughed into her fist to try and calm her heated cheeks.

“Uhh...w-what do you mean by that?” Amity stuttered out.

Luz took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm her rampaging heart. Her nerves were kicked into overdrive and she couldn’t think as clearly as she wanted to. But she had these feelings stirring inside her for a full year now, she was afraid of what would happen if she told Amity about them. But in the heat of the moment, she decided to rip off the band-aid.

“I like you.”

“...what?” Amity asked, stunned by the confession.

“I...I like you.” Luz said, the nerves attacked at full force. But she couldn’t stop the flood of emotions she’s just unleashed. “And I mean more than a friend. Through the six years that I’ve known you, you’ve always been there for me. Despite all my flaws, despite all my weird quirks, you’ve never once doubted me as a friend. You’ve always put your trust in me, and you’ve trusted me with some of your darkest secrets and you just mean so much to me. And I’m so scared that I would destroy the friendship we’ve built over the years by confessing and you mean so much to me and I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I should probably stop rambling because I’m probably making it wor-”

Luz froze when she felt a hand grab her own. She slowly turned her head and saw Amity holding her hand, her golden eyes staring back at her with such warmth and affection; which sent her heart into overdrive.

“I like you too.” Amity said softly.

“R-really?” Luz asked timidly.

“Really.” Amity nodded.

“Cool...cool.”

The two started coming down from their emotional rush, just laying down and held each other’s hand. After a while, there was a single question that was on their minds.

“So, what now?” Amity asked, as she turned to look at Luz.

“I don’t know. I never thought I would get this far.” Luz said. “Obviously, we can’t really do anything normal couples would do. Y’know, with the whole alternate realms business.”

“Mmm…can I try something?” Amity asked, getting up into a sitting position.

“Sure?” Luz said, confused as she sat up.

Amity released Luz’s hand, getting a small whine out of the human. Amity giggled as she began to trace a spell circle between them, emitting a soft white glow. Luz’s brown eyes sparkled with amazement and wonder, causing Amity to giggle.

“Remember when you wrote on our shoulders all those years back?” Amity asked.

“Of course I remember it!” Luz answered. Ever since they discovered that their marks remained outside of their Dream Realm, they’ve been experimenting with different methods to see what’s transferred. Stuff like pain and drawing on each other's skin would result in bruises and leftover markings when they wake up. For the duo, it was a constant reminder that everything they experienced in this Realm actually happened. “But what does this glowy circle have to do with it?”

Amity giggled. “That “glowy circle” is a spell circle for an Everlasting Oath, which is a spell that would make it so that we keep a promise, no matter what. And although we never experimented with magic, would you like to try anyway?” Amity asked, extending a hand through the circle.

“Absolutely.” Luz said with no hesitation, as she immediately shot her hand through the spell circle and grasped Amity’s hand. “If it means that we’ll eventually meet face to face, then I would gladly do whatever it takes!”

Amity blushed at Luz’s declaration, before giving Luz a soft smile. “Okay then. Then repeat after me: _I, Amity Blight, vow to find a way to meet you face-to-face. No matter how it’s done or how long it takes, I will find a way. So sealed by the Everlasting Oath._ ”

Luz cleared her throat _“I, Luz Noceda, vow to find a way to meet you face-to-face. No matter how it’s done or how long it takes, I will find a way. So sealed by the Everlasting Oath._ ”

The spell circle then glowed brightly, before splitting in half and wrapping around their wrists.

“The spell is cast and the oath is bound.” Amity said.

“And just in time too.” Luz added, as she gestured to the fading world. “So, I guess we’ll see if it worked soon enough. See you tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Amity answered, with a warm smile on her face.

**~Luz~**

Luz slowly opened her eyes, as she slowly rose from her bed and stretched out her arms. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _“C’mon magic, don’t fail me now…”_ She thought, as she slowly looked at her left arm.

And she was met with a glowing mark that wrapped around her wrist, before fading away. Luz felt a smile grow on her face, as she launched out of bed and did a victory dance. Squealing with absolute excitement, she felt a sense of warmth flow throughout her entire being as she thought about Amity.

“One day, Amity. One day…” Luz said, as she looked out her window, filled with hope for a bright future.

_Little did the two know, their meetup is closer than they could’ve ever hoped for._

_For in the next year, the bond the two share would greatly alter the course of history, for both Earth and the Boiling Isles._

_How exactly?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_But until then,_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if time skips aren't your thing. But I wanted to get the story moving to the canon beginning as fast as I could, but I still wanted to incorporate some moments of the interaction between the two...and maybe speed up the process of having Lumity being a thing in this fic. 
> 
> Also, I'm retconning one piece of info from the last chapter. In the last chapter summary, I said that their outlines would get filled out the better they knew each other. But I'm changing it to that they'll remain as outlines until they actually meet face-to-face.
> 
> Translations:  
> "Dios mío" = "My god"  
> "Víbora" = "Snake"  
> “¡Esa serpiente intrigante! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo tan atroz a mi mejor amiga? Si alguna vez la veo cara a cara, ¡juro que su cara se verá como si un oso se la hubiera arañado!” = "That scheming snake! How dare she do something so heinous to my best friend? If I ever see her face to face, I swear her face will look like a bear has scratched it!"  
> "¡Mi amiga!" = "My friend!"  
> "Idiotas" = "Idiots"  
> “Titán, esto es demasiado.” = "Titan, this is too much."  
> “Mala" = "Meanie"  
> "Dime. ¿Qué pasó?" = "Tell me. What happened?"  
> “Tú eres suficiente.” = "You are enough."  
> “¡Gracias por todo!” = "Thanks for everything!"  
> “¡No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga!” = "Couldn't have asked for a better best friend!"  
> “Tú también.” = "Same here."
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Caught Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally caught up with where the canon universe started.
> 
> How will the dreams be affected when Luz crosses over?
> 
> How will she find Amity?
> 
> Read the chapter to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking".  
>  _"Thinking"/Narrator/(Author Butting In)_  
>  **"YELLING!"**  
>  _ **"LOUD THINKING!"**_  
>  **~Transition~**  
>  _*Sound Effects*_

The past year has been nothing new for either Luz or Amity. It’s always been the usual schedule of: wake up, breakfast, go to school, lunch, more school, go home, homework, dinner, go to sleep, meet up in the dream realm to bond and repeat.

This day seemingly no different, with Luz arriving in Dream Realm after an emotionally taxing day of school. Arriving to find Amity already at their tree, waiting for her.

“There you are, Lulu. I was starting to get worried.” Amity said, her golden eyes filled with concern.

“Sorry for worrying you, cariño.” Luz said, as she brought Amity into an embrace. “It was just a long day for me.”

Amity brought her hand up to caress Luz’s cheek, which she leaned into.

“You wanna talk about it?” Amity asked. Luz nodded, leading to the pair sitting at the base of the tree with their hands intertwined.

Ever since their mutual confession, the two have made some significant development in their relationship. They made it a rule to not get too intimate with one another, in the event that they couldn’t find each other or if Amity’s parents decided to arrange something against her will. They didn’t want to get their hopes up in maintaining a full-blown relationship and have their hearts effectively shattered if they had to lose that relationship due to something out of their control. 

But that won’t stop Luz from being affectionate with the hugs and hand-holding, with the occasional cheek or forehead kiss. Which never fails to send Amity’s heart going into emotional overdrive.

“I got in trouble at school again.” Luz said, hearing a scoff from the Witchling next to her. “But I kinda actually deserved it this time.”

“Really? Because your last three “offenses” were minor inconveniences at best.” Amity ranted. “So you’ve decided to spice up the play with fake guts, the story would’ve been boring otherwise. The griffon was anatomically correct, yet they couldn’t handle a few spiders. And that when you flipped your eyelids...that one’s just dumb. So, please tell me how you got into trouble this time?”

“I was doing my book report on the first Azura book-”

“Good choice.” Amity interrupted.

“Thank you. But I was doing my book report and I got to the part where Azura was facing off against the Ghastly Gildersnake and I demonstrated the fight with an Azura action figure and an actual snake.” Luz said.

“Okay, so you were a bit creative with your report. That doesn’t seem like much trouble.”

“Weeeellll...here’s the thing. In the off chance I lost the snake for the report, I may have had backup snakes stashed away in my backpack…”

“Luz...don’t tell me-”

“Now they weren’t venomous.”

“Luz.”

“And I probably should’ve tripled-checked the latch.”

 **“Luz.”** Amity sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Please tell me that was the worst of it.”

“...”

“Luz. What else did you do?”

“...I may have snuck in fireworks for the act 3 closure.”

**“LUZ!!”**

“But don’t worry, I never got a chance to use them! So no one got hurt!”

“That doesn’t make it better!” Amity exclaimed, before calming herself down. “So, how did the meeting go?”

“About as well as you’d expect.” Luz admitted. “Only this time, my mami threw out an alternative way for me to spend my summer break. She mentioned this camp called “Reality Check”, which supposedly grounds the kids from thinking creatively and makes them view the world “realistically”. Obviously, I wasn’t thrilled at the idea.”

Amity squeezed her hand, which Luz was grateful for. “Did you tell her?”

“I tried to tell her on the ride home, but she wasn’t having any of it.” Luz said, her voice growing more reserved. “But the thing is, I can’t really blame her. She’s not only a single madre, who works full-time as a nurse, but she has to deal with me and my wild antics.”

“Luz..”

“She has to work so hard to put food on the table. To allow me to get an education. To keep a roof over our heads. And I’m being pissy about going to a stinking camp that tries to ground me in reality, in the hopes of maintaining a stable future?” Luz ranted, as tears began to build up. “She does so much for me...yet here I am being a selfish, ungrateful troublemaker of a daughter.”

Her tears then started to flow down her cheeks, as she croaked out a sob.

“She deserves so much better…”

“Oh Luz.” Amity whispered, as she allowed Luz to cry on her shoulder. “While I may not know your mother as well as you, I can tell that she’s a million times better than mine.”

Luz scoffed. “That’s not saying much, your parents are terrible.”

“Silencio.” Amity chuckled. “But even so, she clearly cares a great deal about you. And even with all that she does, all the stress she endures, she does it because she loves you. And besides, she had to put up with you for over 14 years, I think she’s in it for the long haul now.”

Luz started giggling at Amity’s joke, before it turned into full blown laughter. Slowly but surely, Amity found herself laughing alongside Luz, holding their bellies while lying on their backs.

A few minutes passed before their laughter began to lose steam, as they continued to lie on their backs.

“Hey Ammy?”

“Yeah, Lulu?”

“Gracias por la charla.” Luz said, grabbing Amity’s hand.

“Tú harías lo mismo por mí.” Amity answered, giving Luz’s hand a squeeze.

“Damn right.”

**~Luz~**

“Hey mami?” Luz asked, catching Camila’s attention. “Lamento haber discutido contigo ayer. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. Intentaré ser más maduro en el futuro.”

“Oh, bebé.” Camila cooed, as she brought Luz into an embrace. “Yo también lo siento, cariño. Estaba bajo mucho estrés entre el campamento, la escuela y el hospital y me desquité contigo. Te mereces más que eso.”

“Better enough to get out of going to camp?” Luz asked with a mixture of sarcasm and hope.

“Nice try.” Camila snarked back. “But listen mija, I know I said you had to separate fantasy from reality, but really I just want you to have a little more control over your...antics. The last thing I ever want to do is strip every ounce of creativity in your body away from you, just because I want you to grow up doesn’t mean you have to grow up, understand? You just have to understand that there’s a time and place to express yourself to your full extent.”

“Like you and fútbol on Game Nights?” Luz pointed out, referencing her mother’s passionate love for the sport.

“Exactly. All I ask is that you try to learn a bit more control in maintaining yourself in public. ¿Puedes hacer eso, mija?” Camila asked, kneeling to look directly into Luz’s eyes.

“Lo intentaré, mami.” Luz responded.

“That’s all I ask from you.” Camila said, as she smiled at Luz. “Oh, by the way, you forgot this in your room.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the collection of The Good Witch Azura books. “Consider this an apology for how I acted yesterday. Even with your knack of getting into trouble, you have a wonderfully creative mind and it would be a shame for the world to lose that creativity.”

Words failed Luz in that moment, her heart full with emotions. With tears streaming down her face, she brought her mother into a strong embrace.

“¿Qué hice para merecerte?” Luz sobbed. “Te quiero mucho, mami.”

Camila smiled softly, as she returned Luz’s embrace. “Yo también te quiero, cariño. Nunca olvides eso.”

The two remained in their embrace until Camila felt her phone vibrate, signaling her need to go to work.

“Oh, I need to head to work.” Camila said, as she kissed Luz’s forehead. “Your bus is coming soon. Text me when you get there. Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien!”

“¡Te quiero, mami!” Luz called out, as she waved to her mother, as she entered her car and drove off to work. Luz sighed as she took a moment to admire her Azura collection, before unzipping her bag to make room for the books. But then, a gust of wind blew through, and caught something from Luz’s bag. “My beanie!” Luz cried out, as she watched the hat land in the nearby trash can.

As Luz approached the receptacle, a small brown owl landed on the rim.

“Oh, hello little owl.” Luz greeted “Don’t mind me, I just want to grab my beanie. Okay?”

The owl hesitated for a moment, before scooping up the garbage into another bag, along with Luz’s beanie. It then turned and started hopping away from Luz.

“Tiny trash thief!” Luz exclaimed, as she began to give chase. Upon chasing after the owl, she comes across an old shack in the middle of the woods, which would be ominous enough on its own. But then she takes notice of the glowing door that the owl waddled through. _“Wait, does that door have an eye?”_ Luz thought, passing through the doorway. And as the door closed behind her, she was thrusted into a world that was both familiar and unfamiliar to her. Unaware of the events that would be set in motion upon her arrival…

**~Amity~**

To say that Amity was in a bad mood would be an understatement. For the past two days, it has been nothing but work after work. Each with more expectation than the last. She has to endure her parents’ toxic mentality, her siblings' pranks, maintaining her social status by hanging out with Boscha and keeping on top of her training with the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, Lilith Clawthorne. And to top it all off, her dreams have been acting wonky lately.

Rather than returning to their dream realm, her dream showed her a void. Within that void, she saw the familiar outline of Luz, but with random splotches of color filling up the white space. And every time she cried out to Luz, Amity would hear her shout back. And as they would run towards one another, just as they were about to grab each other’s hand, the dream would end.

Needless to say, Amity was confused, afraid and very, very pissed.

“Lo juro por el Titán, si no fuera porque Luz inculcó su moral durante nuestro tiempo juntos, quemaría estos bosques hasta los cimientos.” Amity ranted, as she wheeled in her abomination vase through the forest path to Hexside. “No puedo dormir bien, no puedo ver a Luz, tengo que lidiar con el desastre de mi vida. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?”

_*THUNK!!*_

Amity was jostled out of her ranting when she felt her wheelbarrow collide with something, or as it turned out, someone.

“Oh my gosh, Willow!” Amity cried out, as she leaped off the vase to help Willow up. “I’m sorry! Are you ok?”

“Yeah...I’m ok, Amity…” Willow said cautiously, which Amity caught onto immediately.

“I-uh...don’t think too much about it! As a Top Student, it’s my job to watch over the wellbeing of my peers.” Amity scoffed, as she swiftly turned away from Willow.

“Uh-huh…” Willow said, even more confused. Ever since the end of their friendship, Amity has been conflicted in how she acted towards Willow. At first, she acted cold and distant towards her old friend, almost joining Boscha in bullying her. But her time with Luz quickly shot that option down, for the human’s sense of morality rubbed off on her and she couldn’t stomach what would happen if Luz found out about how she bullied Willow, even if for a short time. After that revelation, Amity was just a silent bystander of Boscha’s gang; watching her torment Willow from the sidelines with a heavy heart. Until Luz gave her an alternate solution.

_**~Flashback~** _

_“Hey Ammy, are you okay?” Luz asked, concerned for her best friend._

_“Not really…” Amity murmured, as she brought her knees to her chest._

_“¿Qué pasa, mejor amiga?” Luz inquired, as she put an arm around Amity’s shoulder._

_Amity sighed. “It’s about Willow…I don’t know how I should act around her. I don’t want to be mean to her and standing off to the side while she gets bullied isn’t any better, but I want to help her out in Abominations and I just AARRRGGHH!!” Amity rambled, as she began to tug on her hair._

_Luz was quick to grab Amity’s hands to stop her from pulling out her hair. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m sure you can find a way to both help Willow and maintain your image.”_

_“How?” Amity asked meekly, as tears started to build up in her eyes._

_“Well…what if you offer her advice, under the guise of being a cold Top Student?” Luz offered._

_“Huh?” Amity tilted her head in confusion. “Care to elaborate on that?”_

_“I mean, you could go full-on tsundere!” Luz exclaimed, only adding to the Witchling’s confusion. “You could help her with Abominations and generally look after her, but act aloof while doing so. Does that make sense?”_

_“I...think so?” Amity asked, even more confused than before. “Do you have an example?”_

_“Hmm...let me think. Well, if it was me, I would be like “Hey, you ok? I’m not asking because I care about you, it’s simply my job as Top Student to look after my peers.” Does that work?”_

_“I could work with that...thank you.” Amity said, as she gave Luz a small smile._

_“That’s what I’m here for!” Luz responded, with a bright smile._

_**~Flashback~** _

“So, how’s your project coming along?” Amity asked, gesturing towards Willow’s clay vase. At that moment, the vase toppled over and the goop within spilled out.

“About as well as you’d expect…” Willow said meekly, pulling her hood up.

Amity crouched down and scooped up a bit of the goop on her finger and watched it drip. “You didn’t use enough clay in your mixture. Because of that, your Abomination won’t fully form due to a lack of support to keep itself up. Like so.” Amity said, as she removed the lid of her vase and snapped her fingers. Out of the vase came a purple mass of sludge and clay with three eyes, seemingly groaning with ever movement.

“Good...Ef...fort…” It said, as it smeared a star-like spot on Willow’s forehead.

“I advise you to remember this for next time. Abomination, cower.” Amity commanded, as the Abomination deformed into the vase. Amity then placed the lid back on and began to wheel towards Hexside again.

Even with her getting sidetracked by talking with Willow, she managed to get to class at least 10 minutes before anyone else. With this time, she helped the professor set up the classroom and made sure that everything was organized. Eventually, the rest of the students finally filed into the classroom, including Willow. Speaking of Willow, she seemed to be more anxious than their conversation earlier, constantly glancing towards her vase.

“Okay, class. Now we are presenting our Abomination once again, here’s hoping you’ve all done your homework this time.” The teacher called out, commencing the start of the class. As he went down the line, he called each abomination a failure, due to very poor consistency in the goop, the abomination didn’t respond to commands and just stood still, or the abomination itself was just plain..wrong.

“Hmm. Too many toenails in unexpected places.” The teacher noted, as he marked yet another abomination with an F. “Fail. Pathetic! The biggest abominations are all of you! If the next abomination is a failure, everyone gets extra homework for a month!”

As the class groaned and complained, Amity stood up from her seat. “Excuse me, sir, but I am ready to present my abomination.”

The teacher chuckled. “I admire your confidence, Amity. But I wish to save the best for last.” The teacher said, as he began to scan the room for victi-I mean, volunteers. “How about...Willow Park?”

If the class wasn’t groaning at the idea of extra homework, they were at the mention of “Halfa-Witch” Willow. Despite that, Willow slowly wheeled her abomination to the front of the classroom. Abomination, rise.” She squeaked out.

_*BANG!!*_

A hand punched off the vase’s lid and immediately caught Amity off guard. _“Just this morning, her abomination was a giant mess! Something’s fishy here…”_ Amity though, growing more suspicious with every second. With the workload that was forced upon her by her status and family name, she valued the trait of being a hard worker above all else. So when she detects someone cheating to pass, she can’t help but feel appalled by their decision.

But then the “abomination” hopped out of the vase, and Amity felt her train of thought come to a complete halt. As the “abomination” performed the commands, it not only became obvious to Amity that it was a fraud, but she also could tell by the ears that it was a human. But for some odd reason, she feels a sense of familiarity around her. _“It can’t be…”_

As the human scanned the classroom and observed its students, her eyes connected with Amity’s. Within seconds, the two felt the world fade away as time slowed down to a standstill. Their eyes widened in recognition, the mental image of familiar outlines being filled out.

_“It’s you…”_

_It would appear that our wayward solmates have found each other at last._

_Next time, we shall see how their relationship will begin to derail the story from the canon._

_How exactly?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_But until then,_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for not having a set schedule for releasing chapters, but I'm doing my best.
> 
> Real talk: This story may take a bit of a hiatus at some point in the future. This story was purely made on a whim, with only the concept and their meetup scene in mind. I didn't really plan a lot of the story out, and as such I'm kinda at a mental roadblock about how I should go forward. Also, a part of me wants to start up another story, but we'll see.
> 
> Translations:  
> "Cariño" = "Sweetie"  
> "Mami/Madre" = "Mommy/Mother"  
> "Silencio." = "Silence."  
> "Gracias por la charla." = "Thank you for the speech."  
> "Tú harías lo mismo por mí." = "You would do the same for me."  
> "Lamento haber discutido contigo ayer. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. Intentaré ser más maduro en el futuro." = "I'm sorry I argued with you yesterday. I know you want the best for me. I will try to be more mature in the future."  
> "Bebé." = "Baby"  
> "Yo también lo siento, cariño. Estaba bajo mucho estrés entre el campamento, la escuela y el hospital y me desquité contigo. Te mereces más que eso." = "I'm sorry too, darling. I was under a lot of stress between camp, school and hospital and I took it out on you. You deserve more than that."  
> "¿Puedes hacer eso, mija?" = "Can you do that daughter?"  
> "Lo intentaré, mami." = "I'll try it, mommy."  
> "¿Qué hice para merecerte?" = "What did I do to deserve you?"  
> "Te quiero mucho, mami.” = "I love you so much, mom."  
> "Yo también te quiero, cariño. Nunca olvides eso.” = "I love you too honey. Never forget that."  
> "Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien!" = "Take good care of yourself, daughter. Good luck!"  
> “¡Te quiero, mami!” = "I love you, mommy!"  
> "Lo juro por el Titán, si no fuera porque Luz inculcó su moral durante nuestro tiempo juntos, quemaría estos bosques hasta los cimientos." = "I swear on the Titan, if it weren't for Luz instilling her morals during our time together, I would burn these forests to the ground."  
> “No puedo dormir bien, no puedo ver a Luz, tengo que lidiar con el desastre de mi vida. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?” = “I can't sleep well, I can't see Luz, I have to deal with the disaster in my life. What else can go wrong?"  
> "¿Qué pasa, mejor amiga?" = "What's up, best friend?"  
> 


End file.
